sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ostatni kurort/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do odcinka serialu Sonic X Ostatni kurort. Transkrypty Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} scenie przedstawiona jest przez kamerę plaża, na której opalają się ludzie. Niektórzy nawet łowią sobie ryby; na ostatniej scence początkowej widać parę zakochanych, którzy jedzą romantyczną kolację. Amy: Wielkie otwarcie Kurortu Szmaragdowego Wybrzeża. Biały plażowy piasek i błękitne morze. Po nurkowaniu i podróży wycieczkowcem, kolacja w luksusowej, nadmorskiej restauracji hotelowej. Amy: To miejsce jest idealne. {Chris} pomagał Tailsowi, Cream i Cheese’owi pakować rzeczy do Tornado X, by wybrać się do Szmaragdowego Wybrzeża. Amy była tym zachwycona; tylko Sonic się tym nie interesował.] Amy: Ale będzie zabawa. Cream: To moja pierwsza wycieczka na plażę. To ekscytujące, co nie, Cheese? Tails: Silnik w porządku. Gotowy do odlotu na Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże. Chris: Tylko uważajcie, by nikt was nie zauważył, dobrze? {Chuck}: Jeśli będą na tyłach willi, nikt ich nie zobaczy. Chris: Po prostu się martwię, bo mnie tam nie będzie. na trzymane przez siebie ogłoszenie rozpoczęcia ceremonii otwarcia [[Hotel de Blanc|Hotelu de Blanc].] Chris: To jedna z tych imprez, na których po prostu musisz się pokazać. Chuck: Nikt nie zauważy, że się zerwałeś w połowie. Chris: Serio? kiwa głową. Chris odwraca się do Sonica. Chris: Sonic, chodźmy później popływać. otwiera oczy i patrzy na pozostałych niemrawym wzrokiem. Sonic: A co niby jest fajnego w wielkich falach? zaskoczyło pytanie Sonica. Obrażona na jeża Amy podchodzi do niego. Amy: Sonic, naprawdę nie lecisz? to pytanie Sonic zeskakuje na podłogę. Sonic: Bawcie się dobrze. tych słowach Sonic wybiega z garażu, by trochę pobiegać. Chuck i Chris byli zaskoczeni, a Amy – załamana. Chris: Czy Sonic nie lubi z nami wychodzić? Amy: To nie tak. Nie lubi być w pobliżu wody, bo nie potrafi pływać. dopiero zaczyna przypominać się sytuacja, przy której po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Soniciem, ratując go z basenu. Chris: Prawda. Tails: Sonic nie lubi miejsc, w których nie może biegać. Amy: Ciekawe kiedy będzie chciał iść na randkę nad ocean. Chris słyszy trąbienie samochodu, który prowadzi [[pan Tanaka]; razem z nim była też Ella.] Ella: Paniczu! Pospiesz się, bo spóźnisz się na ceremonię! Chuck: Idź już, czekają na ciebie. Chris: Do zobaczenia później. Amy: Pospiesz się, dobrze? Tails: Będziemy czekać. w odpowiedzi mówi, że będą cierpliwie na niego czekać. Amy: Impreza dorosłych. Postaraj się, jasne? odpowiedzi Chris śmieje się. Nieco później, Tornado X uruchamia silniki i rozstawia skrzydła. W samolocie siedzą Tails, Amy, Cream i Cheese. Po naciśnięciu przez Chucka przycisku palmy odchylają się na bok. Tails: Tornado X, startujemy! pędzi po pasie startowym. Wszyscy trzymają się mocno swoich miejsc. Tails: Start! X unosi się w powietrze. Chris: Trzymaj się, Chris. Chris, Ella i pan Tanaka jadą na miejsce samochodem. Chris przez chwilę patrzy z uśmiechem na lecący samolot. Pan Tanaka: Paniczu, to odpowiedzialność odpowiedzialnych dorosłych. Chris: Wiem, panie Tanaka. Sonic spędzał spokojnie wolny dzień na jakiejś łące z dala od wody. Sonic (zrywa kwiat): To jest o wiele lepsze. tytułowa kolejna przedstawia piasek, do którego „zbliża się” woda z oceanu, a potem całą plażę, gdzie opalają się ludzie, oraz całe Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże. Po wylądowaniu przy tyle budynku, Cream i Cheese bawią się w wodzie. Do zabawy dołącza się też Tails, pluskając w wodę ogonami i rękami na zmianę. Natomiast Amy nurkowała sobie, „zwiedzając podwodny świat”, po czym wynurza się z wody. Amy: Ocean jest taki piękny. Tails: Ależ fantastyczne miejsce. To był świetny pomysł, by tu przyjść. Cream: Chris też niedługo się pojawi, co nie? tym samym czasie Chris razem z Ellą i panem Tanaką brał udział przy otwarciu hotelu w Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu. Armaty wybuchają, rozpoczynając uroczystość. Na miejsce to zjawiło się mnóstwo ludzi, z którymi Chris wita się po kolei, uściskając słoń. Pan Tanaka: Paniczu, przedstaw się, przedstaw się! Ella: Dobrze ci idzie. smutno wzdycha, co zauważa pan Tanaka. Pan Tanaka: Wszystko w porządku, paniczu? Chris daje lokajowi znak ręką, że wszystko u niego gra, po czym nadal wita gości. Cheese bawi się przy wejściu do wody, a Cream i Tails budują z piasku wielką górę; Amy zaś spaceruje po plaży. Amy: Uroczo. Chciałabym być tu z Soniciem. zaczęła wyobrażać sobie, jak biega z Soniciem po wodzie, oraz świetnie się bawią pływaniem, a podczas zachodu słońca siedzą razem na plaży. Sonic: Amy. Amy: Sonic. podaje Amy swoją dłoń, po czym ona w odpowiedzi kładzie mu swoją dłoń i uśmiecha się. Ze wzruszeniem patrzy na Sonica, który na lewej ręce trzymał koło ratunkowe, a ich cienie złączyły się ze sobą i stworzyły… serce. Amy: To takie zawstydzające! się zachwyciła swoim marzeniem, że nie zauważyła kokosa, który spadł i uderzył ją mocno w głowę, przez co ona upadła na ziemię. Na widok kokosa wścieka się. Amy: A niech cię! To było takie wspaniałe marzenie! przez rozzłoszczoną Amy kokos zaczął podskakiwać na wodzie (jakby puszczano kaczki) i uderzył o coś twardego. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że to był [[E-38 Octoron|robot Eggmana], który zanurzył się coraz głębiej. Amy zaczęła dyszeć ze złości, później się uspokaja.] Amy: O nie, nie mogę się denerwować. Amy zauważa parę rozmawiającą ze sobą. Dziewczyna: No nie, poważnie? Chłopak: Tak, to prawda. ten widok Amy było smutno, że Sonica nie ma przy niej. Amy: Sonic, ty głupku! krzyk w ogóle jej nie pomógł (mimo tego że ktoś mógł go usłyszeć). Dalej spaceruje po plaży, tym razem ze smutną miną. Chłopak: A to po co? Dziewczyna: Będziesz lepiej pływał. tę rozmowę, Amy kryje się za skałą. Chłopak: Serio? odpowiedzi dziewczyna wręcza chłopakowi zrobioną przez siebie obrączkę z muszelek. Dziewczyna: Bardzo się starałam. Dbaj o to, dobrze? Chłopak: Dziękuję. (Bierze obrączkę) No dobra, spróbuję jeszcze raz. Dziewczyna: Zaczekaj na mnie! wszystko oglądała z ukrycia Amy, która postanowiła przyszykować Sonicowi tą samą obrączkę. Po powrocie do kurortu (przez ten czas Cheese i Tails budowali babki z piasku) Amy zrobiła identyczną obrączkę z muszelek. Amy: To było tak? się tak zastanawiała, do niej niespodziewanie podchodzi Cream, która jest zaciekawiona. Cream: Co porabiasz? jej widok Amy błyskawicznie chowa zrobioną przez siebie obrączkę i odwraca głowę do tyłu. Amy: Nic takiego. Cream (wskazuje na Amy palcem): Prezent dla pana Sonica, tak? Amy: Ni... No nie! tą rozmowę przerywa trzęsienie ziemi, które wszyscy wyczuwają. Amy, Cream, Cheese i Tails patrzą w stronę morza, a właściwie w stronę kurortu, gdzie widać było dym. Okazuje się, że kurort został zaatakowany przez [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggmana] i jego robota, a ludzie uciekają w popłochu.] Eggman: Przejmuję to miejsce, by od teraz było mym idealnym kurortem. na oczach uciekających ludzi niszczy łódź, a następnie wyrzuca zniszczony wrak w stronę kurortu. To wszystko widzi Chris z panem Tanaką i Ellą. Eggman: Ruszaj, moja konstrukcyjna armio, buduj! wody wyłania się armia [[E-39 Quizon|małych robotów], które wyposażone w wiertła i młoty rusza w stronę kurortu.] Eggman: Super! Dalej! Uda nam się! zaczynają wiercić dziury w ścianach oraz rozwalać ściany za pomocą szczypiec i wielkich młotów. Eggman: Burzymy! oczach pana Tanaki, Elli i Chrisa kurort zmienia się w ruinę, a na jego miejsce zostaje wybudowany park rozrywki Eggmana. Chris: Muszę o tym powiedzieć Sonicowi. chłopiec, pan Tanaka i Ella zostali otoczeni przez armię robotów. Eggman: Jesteście pierwszymi gośćmi w moim Morskim Parku Eggmana. Nigdzie nie pójdziecie. (śmieje się) Pan Tanaka: Paniczu, ja, Tanaka, będę cię chronił. Nawet za cenę swego życia. Bliżej nie podejdziesz! pokazać style walki, by nastraszyć Eggmana. Ella go od tego powstrzymuje. Ella: Przestań już! Lepiej będzie się poddać i robić co każe. tym, co zrobił, pan Tanaka poprawia muszkę. Chris: Tak, lepiej posłuchajmy Elli. patrzy na Eggmana podejrzanie. Tymczasem Sonic przybywa do domu Thorndyke’ów. Sonic: Hej! w domu nikogo nie ma, co zdziwiło Sonica. Sonic (zakłopotany): Oni ciągle taplają się w wodzie? zerwane przez siebie kwiaty do wazonu. Sonic: Pięknie! Idealnie pasują do tego pokoju. Szkoda, że w takiej chwili nikogo tu nie ma. słyszy, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi do salonu: to był Chuck! Chuck: Sonic, jak dobrze, że jesteś! Sonic: Co? pytanie Sonica Chuck włącza telewizor, gdzie nadawane są wiadomości z miejsca zdarzenia: budowy parku rozrywki Eggmana. Reporter: Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże zostało zaatakowane przez tajemnicze roboty. Wygląda na to, że atakują hotel i niszczą istniejące budynki. Kilka minut temu otrzymaliśmy tę wiadomość. transmisja przerywa się, a na jej miejsce na ekranie telewizora widać śmiejącego się do rozpuku Eggmana, co zszokowało Sonica. Eggman: Zamiast tego głupiego kurortu, zbuduję tu najlepszy na świecie park rozrywki. A zwać się będzie... Dwa głosy: Morski Park Eggmana!! chwili Sonic zauważa, że on i Chuck nie są tu sami: razem z nimi jest [[Bokkun], który podstawił bombę!] Bokkun: Robimy to, ponieważ wiemy, że nie znosisz wody. Będzie w nim pełno pułapek, specjalnie dla ciebie. Więc lepiej tam nie idź. I oczywiście, jak zawsze, prezent dla ciebie. się do tyłu, zostawia bombę Sonicowi, który bierze ją do rąk i zaczyna panikować. Chuck przysuwa się do niego w odpowiednim momencie. Nagle bomba wybucha. Bokkun: Mam cię! odlatuje, śmiejąc się ze zrobionego przez siebie dowcipu. Po chwili Sonic otrząsa się z sadzy. Sonic: Ocean!? tych słowach biegnie do wyjścia, trzaskając drzwiami, na co patrzył Chuck. z [[Karty postaci|kartami postaci]] niedaleko od kurortu, który powoli zamieniał się w park rozrywki Eggmana, Amy, Cream i Cheese oglądali to przez lornetkę. Amy: Eggman! nich nadlatuje Tails na Tornado X. Tails: Z drogi! Chris jest w niebezpieczeństwie! czekając, Amy rzuca lornetkę do samolotu, po czym wskakuje na niego, ku przerażeniu Tailsa. Amy: Musisz tu zostać! Amy: Sonic niedługo przybędzie. A gdy Sonic przybędzie, chcę tam być. Tails: Dobra. Trzymaj się mocno. uruchamia silniki w Tornado X, po czym samolot startuje, mijając Cream i Cheese’a. Cream: Proszę, bądź ostrożny. budowa parku rozrywki Eggmana nadal trwała, na co ten śmieje się z uciechy. Eggman: Dobrze, dobrze. A tu postawimy ogromny roller coaster albo diabelski młyn. Wybacz, że zabieram całą zabawę dla siebie. Sonic przybywa w samą porę. Eggman: Co?! jeż z powodu prędkości rozcina część budowy parku rozrywki. Sonic: Przepraszam za spóźnienie! Chris: Sonic! Sonic: Serwus, nic wam nie jest? Eggman przybywa do niego z Octoronem. Eggman: Więc w końcu przybyłeś, Sonic? Dziś zgniotę cię jak robaka. Ruszaj, E-38! robota ruszają w stronę Sonica. Sonic: To lecimy! Sonicowi udaje się ominąć przeszkody, ale zamiast uderzać w robota, uderza w jedną z macek robota, która owija Sonica wokół siebie. Eggman: Wpadłeś! Sonic: Do licha! Muszę się wydostać! zanurza mackę z uwięzionym Soniciem w wodzie, przez co utrudnia Sonicowi uwolnienie się z pułapki. Chris: Sonic!! Eggman: To mój najnowszy wynalazek stworzony z super miękkiego stopu. nie może uwolnić się z macki robota. Po chwili jest wynurzany z wody. Eggman: To jak, poddajesz się? [W odpowiedzi Sonic wypluwa wodę na Eggmana. Sonic: Pokaż, co potrafisz. Eggman: Chcesz jeszcze sobie popływać? odpowiedzi Sonic próbował uciec, jednocześnie ciągnąc ze sobą robota. Eggman: Dawaj, E-38! Nie poddawaj się! Zabierz Sonica w głąb oceanu. nadal nie daje oporu i wciąż próbuje uciec, ale robot okazuje się być silniejszy i ciągnie Sonica w stronę wody. Eggman: Dawaj, nie przegraj! nad robotem leci Tornado X. Amy zauważa Sonica uwięzionego przez robota. Amy: Sonic!! odpowiedzi otwiera kadłubę samolotu, by wyskoczyć z samolotu. Tails za późno to zauważa. Tails: Amy!! Amy: Sonic!! złości wyjmuje swój wielki [[Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic X)|młot Piko-Piko], niszcząc mackę robota, który osuwa się na dół do wody.] Eggman (przerażony): Co robisz? Amy: Jak możesz mu to robić? Sonic nie cierpi wody! Sonic uwolnił się ze zniszczonej macki. Sonic: Amy, dzięki! tych słowach Sonic pędzi po torach ze zniszczonej kolejki górskiej do góry. Tails nadlatuje w stronę Sonica. Tails: Sonic! kadłuby samolotu wypada pierścień, którego Sonic w ostatniej chwili łapie. Sonic: Mam! potężnego [[Spin Dash|Spin Dasha] i na oczach Eggmana niszczy Octorona, który wybucha potężnie.] Eggman: O nie! Sonic ląduje na gruncie, Amy jak zawsze podbiega do Sonica w nieodpowiedniej chwili. Amy: Sonic! on próbuje odpychać ją od niego. Sonic: Przestań. Eggman (macha pięścią): Niech cię! Zapamiętam to sobie! Sonic: Do zobaczenia. odlatuje ze złością. Sonic: Przesadzasz. Amy: Zareagowałam pod wpływem chwili! wolał udawać, że tego nie słyszy. Tails: Nic wam nie jest? Sonic: Oczywiście. Dzięki, Amy. zbiera się do odwrotu, ale Amy chce go zatrzymać. Amy: Czekaj! zatrzymuje się. Amy: To talizman, dzięki któremu będziesz mógł pływać. Sonicowi swoje „arcydzieło”: bransoletkę z muszelek. Jednak to nie dziwi Sonica. Sonic: To zwykłe muszle. Amy: Może, ale spróbuj choć raz, a zobaczysz. Sonic: Ty to zrobiłaś? Amy: Tak... wszyscy wyczuwają trzęsienie, po czym Sonicowi udaje się złapać Amy. Ale muszelkowa bransoletka upada gdzie indziej. Amy: Bransoletka! na jej oczach muszelkowa bransoletka zostaje zniszczona na kawałki. Amy: Moja bransoletka! się jednak, że Eggman jednak wrócił, by wyrównać z Soniciem rachunki, wysyłając [[Serpenter|nowego robota]; to robot jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie bransoletki.] Eggman: Przepraszam jeśli myśleliście, że to koniec! Oto oceaniczny mecharobal, E-39! Sonic: Wróciłeś po więcej? Z pewnością w tym tygodniu byłeś strasznie zajęty. Dobra robota! nie zauważa Amy, która patrzy na swoją bransoletkę zniszczoną przez E-39. Eggman: Zamknij się, ty mały, irytujący jeżu! Sonic klaszcze dłońmi, by zwabić robota. Sonic: Hej, robocie, tutaj! (ucieka) Eggman: Ruszaj! Burzący robocie, E-39! zaś dalej się bawi wabieniem robota. Sonic: Tutaj, tędy! międzyczasie Amy podchodzi do zniszczonej przez robota Eggmana bransoletki i bierze ją w swoje ręce. Jej oczy są pełne łez. Amy: Moja bransoletka... ten widok zaczyna płakać, ale po chwili gniecie bransoletkę, a jej oczy płoną się jak ogień. Tymczasem eggman każe robotowi pokonać Sonica. Eggman: Dalej, E-39! Zgnieć Sonica na miazgę! Amy: Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?! krzyk usłyszeli Eggman i Sonic, którzy na chwilę przerwali bijatykę. Amy zaś rusza do ataku. Amy: Jak śmiałeś!!! napadu szału niszczy jedną z nóg robota. Sonic jest zaskoczony jej zachowaniem. Sonic: Amy... Eggman nie miał pojęcia, co jej się stało. Eggman: Co jest?! Robot: Co ty robisz!? odpowiedzi Amy atakuje robota, niszcząc go po platformie. Amy: A masz! I to! I to! przerażeniem Eggman patrzy na Amy, która w szale niszczy jego robota. Eggman: Ale straszna! (Wycofuje się) Spadam stąd! końcu Amy niszczy robota na kawałki i wymachuje ze złością młotem. Amy: Drań! Drań! Drań! Drań! Drań! sprężyna wystaje z głowy robota, odbijając Amy jak trampolinę w stronę Eggmana, który po uderzeniu młotem razem z [[Egg Mobile (Sonic X)|Egg Mobile] spada do wody z głośnym pluskiem. Wynurzając się z wody, pluje nią i kaszle. Za późno zauważa Amy, spadającą w jego stronę, by zadać mu bolesny cios.] Amy: A masz!! na chwilę krzyczy, po czym rozlega się głośny plusk. To wszystko widzą: pan Tanaka, Ella, Chris i Sonic. Sonic: AMY!! [Na ten widok Sonic nabiera wdech i skacze do wody. To wszystko z góry widzi Tails. Tails: Co ty robisz, Sonic?! Przecież nie potrafisz pływać! Chris: Sonic! chwili Amy widzi Sonica, który wskoczył do wody, by ją ratować. Amy: Nie, Sonic, przecież nie potrafisz pływać. tych słowach traci przytomność, trzymając w lewej ręce zniszczoną bransoletkę. Śniło jej się, że ona i Sonic wesoło spędzają czas na plaży, biegając po piasku. Sonic jednak za mocno przyśpiesza. Amy: Hej, Sonic... Zaczekaj na mnie! jednak biegnie dalej. Amy: Czekaj! zatrzymuje się. Po odwróceniu się do Amy staje się rzecz niespodziewana. Sonic (mówi głosem Cream): Pani Amy! odzyskuje przytomność w domu. Cream: Pani Amy, całe szczęście! Amy: Ja... Cream: Tak się martwiłam. Proszę, nie przemęczaj się. wstaje i rozgląda się dookoła. Amy: To jest... Cream: Taras na domu pana Chrisa. Amy: A Sonic? Cream: Poszedł. tą odpowiedź Amy zrobiło się trochę smutno. Patrzy na swoją lewą rękę, w której była bransoletka, ale jej tam nie było. Amy: Moja bransoletka... Zgubiłam ją... płakać. Na oczach Cream też pojawiają się łzy. Cream: Pani Amy. Amy: Ale zrobię następną. z uśmiechem głowę do góry, a łza wypada z oczu. Amy: Jeśli Sonic nie potrafi pływać, to nie możemy kąpać się w oceanie. Cream: Zgadza się, pani Amy. Cheese i Chris wesoło bawią się na plaży. Tymczasem Sonic był w innej części Szmaragdowego Wybrzeża, by obserwować widok. Nagle kichnął. Sonic: Chyba powinienem wrócić do domu. by wyruszyć w drogę. Na jego lewej ręce widać bransoletkę, którą własnoręcznie naprawił. {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X